La fin de Shipwreck Cove
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth vit à Shipwreck Cove avec son fils. Mais un jour, elle a une prémonition…Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : Apocalyptific


**Disclaimer: ****Disney mais euh pas trop en fait**

_**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle histoire…. Assez triste vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

_**Note : Azé si tu lis la fin devrait te dire un petit quelque chose, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur**_

**La fin de Shipwreck Cove**

_**13 ans après la bataille contre la Navy,**_

Assis sur sa chaise favorite, le Capitaine Teague grattait d'une main rêveuse sa guitare et produisait une mélodie mélancolique lorsque le jeune Will fit son apparition dans la pièce. Le gamin regarda un long moment l'adulte la bouche ouverte et finit par se décider à parler d'une voix prudente.

« Capitaine Teague ? Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais maman aimerait vous voir, elle dit que c'est urgent » débita le jeune garçon à la hâte, impressionné par le Gardien du Code.

Teague soupira mais ne relâcha pas pour autant sa guitare.

« C'est toujours important avec les femmes, encore plus avec ta mère… Dis-lui que je suis occupé et que j'irai la voir dans la soirée »

Will hésita… Sa mère avait dit « maintenant » mais il n'osait pas contredire le Gardien. Il cherchait une réponse appropriée lorsque sa mère le prit de vitesse.

« C'est vraiment important, Capitaine Teague » déclara t'elle en entrant.

Teague leva les yeux au ciel

« Pourquoi envoyez-vous le gamin si vous êtes décidée à vous imposer ? »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement

« J'ai pensé que comme ça, vous auriez l'impression d'avoir choisi de me recevoir »

Teague sourit à son tour

« On croirait entendre Jack, vraiment Elizabeth vous devriez arrêter de le voir aussi souvent et de…

- Will, c'est bien mon garçon, maintenant va sur le quai, pas loin des navires et surtout n'en bouge pas. Le coupa abruptement Elizabeth. Le capitaine Teague et moi avons à parler »

Les grands yeux marron de Will passèrent d'un adulte à l'autre et Elizabeth s'impatienta

« Obéis William »

La mort dans l'âme, le jeune garçon sortit et Teague posa un regard pénétrant sur Elizabeth.

« Vous ne lui avez toujours rien dit ? »

La jeune femme grinça des dents

« Bien sûr que non, il ne comprendrait pas… Comment le pourrait-il ?

- Il est presque un homme vous savez, à son âge, j'avais déjà rendu visite à Madame Mathilde », sourit Teague.

Elizabeth grimaça ouvertement

« Epargnez moi les détails sordides de votre enfance Capitaine Teague, j'ai déjà eu mon compte avec ceux de Jack qui pense comme vous d'ailleurs… Pour une fois

- Vous admettez donc que nous avons raison…

- Pas du tout ! Will est différent de Jack et de vous… Et puis du reste, ma relation avec Jack n'a rien de formel, inutile de bouleverser Will avec cette… cette passade » rougit Elizabeth.

Teague sourit avec ironie

« Cela fait presque un an que Jack revient quasi chaque mois passer quelques jours ici… Un peu long pour une passade vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Les joues d'Elizabeth se colorèrent un peu et elle soupira

« Vous savez bien que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de Jack »

Teague répondit d'un ton léger

« Mais vous êtes amoureuse de lui non ?

- Evidemment, rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton acerbe. Après tout, aucune femme dans aucun port ne peut résister au charme du Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Maintenant que vous m'avez donné votre avis éclairé sur ma relation avec Jack, pouvons-nous parler de choses sérieuses ?

- Je croyais qu'entre Jack et vous c'était une chose sérieuse » répondit Teague.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement. De toute évidence, Teague ne lâcherait pas comme ça.

« Oui ça l'est, admit elle du bout des lèvres. Mais je ne vais pas pour autant bouleverser mon fils savvy ! »

Teague ne put retenir un rire en entendant la jeune femme reprendre un des termes favoris de son fils et Elizabeth soupira à nouveau.

« Teague, c'est sérieux… Je suis inquiète

- Pour Jack ?

- Non ! Oubliez Jack ! C'est au sujet de Shipwreck Cove… Je, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave »

Teague réprima un bâillement…. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être fatigantes avec leurs histoires de prémonitions, encore que c'était la première fois que celle-ci lui faisait le coup

« Vous vous prenez pour Calypso ? Se moqua t'il

- Arrêtez de prendre ce ton Capitaine Teague ! Il va se passer quelque chose je le sens »

Teague soupira et se résigna…. Il allait devoir supporter les explications d'Elizabeth pendant un long moment…

**()()**

Pendant qu'Elizabeth reprenait, derrière la porte, Will recula, le visage blême. Il était resté caché pour avoir la primeur de la nouvelle que sa mère voulait communiquer à Teague mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, celle-ci ne l'intéressait plus. Son monde venait de s'écrouler….

William avait du mal à y croire mais il avait entendu lui-même sa mère l'admettre. Sa mère, sa tendre et fidèle mère n'était qu'une menteuse… Pire, elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme que de son père. Ce père qui était pour William un héros, une légende. Le jeune garçon serra les poings de rage à la pensée de son père, condamné à errer dix ans en mer pour passer une journée avec eux. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que sa mère et lui l'attendaient fidèlement et voilà qu'Elizabeth balayait tout ça !

Et pas avec n'importe qui …. Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur les joues de William. Il aimait Jack Sparrow. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Jack lui avait appris plein de tours amusants, il l'emmenait sur son bateau, il…. Mais il ne pouvait plus l'aimer maintenant. Pas après ce que le pirate faisait à sa mère et à son père. Si Elizabeth était infidèle, lui, William, ne trahirait pas son père. Jamais.

Bouleversé, William s'enfuit en courant.

**()()**

Elizabeth fixa Teague d'un air buté

« Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi autant qu'il vous plaira, mais je vous en prie faites évacuer Shipwreck Cove »

Teague soupira et s'efforça de reprendre d'un ton patient

« Evacuer sur la foi de quoi ? Des visions que vous avez eues il y a un mois, après une nuit passée à fumer de l'opium et faire je ne sais quoi d'autre avec Jack ? »

Elizabeth rougit vivement

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'effet que me fait l'opium

- A votre tour de m'épargnez les détails, plaisanta Teague

- Je vous en prie Teague ! Depuis ce matin tout se passe exactement comme dans ma vision ! Si on agit pas, tout le monde mourra, je vous l'ai dit, Shipwreck Cove va être détruite

- Par des boules de feu qui sortent de la mer… Oui je sais » soupira Teague d'un ton las.

Elizabeth le regarda, éperdue

« Capitaine Teague je vous en prie…. C'était réel. Et tout se passe comme dans ma vision et… et… Tenez ce matin j'ai vu des rats s'enfuir de la taverne de La fille du pirate !

- Ca prouve que même les rats sont répugnés par la saleté de ce bouge, plaisanta Teague

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est, c'est comme l'apocalypse ! » Frémit Elizabeth.

Teague soupira. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tentait de la ramener à la raison mais rien n'y faisait.

« Ecoutez Elizabeth, même si je vous croyais, je ne pourrai pas donner un tel ordre

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes le Gardien du Code, le chef de la Forteresse ! » Insista Elizabeth

Agacé, Teague la fixa

« Justement, je ne suis que le Gardien, seul le Roi des Pirates peut donner un tel ordre, ce que vous sauriez si vous vous donniez la peine de lire le Code

- Mais pourquoi diable ne l'avez-vous pas dit avant ! Pesta Elizabeth

- Je croyais que tout se passait comme dans votre vision, ironisa Teague

- Oh vous… » Commença Elizabeth

Une secousse ébranla la salle, Teague ne put retenir un sursaut et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Elizabeth le fixa avec angoisse

« Ça commence, on doit partir …vite

- Ca ne veut… » Commença Teague alors qu'une nouvelle secousse, plus forte, faisait trembler le sol.

Elizabeth le fixa

« Vous me croyez maintenant ?

- On va dire que je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute, répondit Teague en ramassant prestement le Code

- Alors soutenez-moi… Et dépêchons nous d'évacuer tout le monde »

Un craquement sinistre retentit et Elizabeth poussa un cri d'effroi

« Suivez-moi », ordonna Teague

Le pirate se précipita dehors et hurla

« Tous aux navires, vite !

- Le sol se fissure ! » Cria une femme d'une voix affolée

Des centaines de pirates se précipitèrent vers le mouillage et Elizabeth frémit. Tout était comme dans sa vision…. Un hurlement s'éleva à sa gauche et Elizabeth hurla à son tour. Une boule de feu venait de jaillir de l'eau.

La jeune femme vit Teague tenter de guider les pirates et fouilla le port des yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement. Son fils n'était nulle part

« WILL ! Hurla-t-elle, paniquée. Will où es-tu ! »

Affolée, la jeune femme se précipita vers le cœur de Shipwreck Cove, peinant à se frayer un chemin entre les pirates terrifiés qui fuyaient.

« WILL ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix désespérée.

Un flot de feu jaillit à quelques pas d'elle et Elizabeth se sentit tirée en arrière

« Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ? » lui demanda Jack d'une voix abrupte

Une vague de soulagement déferla en Elizabeth. Jack saurait quoi faire, Jack savait toujours quoi faire

« Calypso m'a prévenu, mais je suis arrivé trop tard, lui lança le pirate. Shipwreck Cove va être détruite, tu ne dois pas rester là. Va sur le Pearl »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« C'est Will, je ne le trouve pas »

Le visage de Jack se contracta et il la poussa brutalement vers le sol tandis que le monde explosait autour d'eux

« Je vais le chercher. Toi tu cours sur le Pearl

- Non, je viens avec toi

- Hors de question. Va sur le Pearl. C'est un ordre » Lui lança Jack d'un ton impérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Jack se précipita vers la forteresse, évitant à grand peine les projections de feu. Elizabeth le suivit du regard et secoua la tête

« Je ne peux pas Jack… » Murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur serré par l'angoisse, elle se précipita vers la taverne où Will aimait à aller se cacher de temps à autres.

**()()**

Au bout d'un long moment, Jack aperçut Will, recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa

« Will, prend ma main mon gars, vite » se força à dire Jack d'une voix calme tout en suivant des yeux la faille qui s'agrandissait et menaçait le refuge du fils d'Elizabeth.

Ce dernier le fixa

« Non. Je préfère rester ici plutôt que de te suivre »

Jack le regarda avec surprise

« Bugger mon gars, c'est pas le moment de trainer. Allez viens, j'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener

- Je la déteste ! Hurla Will. C'est une menteuse. Comme toi »

Jack prit une inspiration et suivit des yeux la faille.

« Bugger… William, c'est du sérieux là

- Tu as volé ma mère à mon père ! »

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux et se força au calme

« Ecoute mon gars. Y'a une règle dans la vie. Ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu peux pas faire. Soit tu peux admettre que ta mère aime ton père et euh moi, soit tu peux pas. Mais dans les deux cas si tu restes ici on va mourir tous les deux alors prends ma main ! »

William hésita et posa un regard apeuré sur ce qui l'entourait. Jack poussa un gémissement

« Dépêche-toi Will »

William prit la main tendue de Jack

« Je te déteste

- Si tu veux mon gars » répondit Jack en l'attirant à lui

Sans attendre la réaction de William, il le souleva et le mit sur ses épaules

« Accroche toi et baisse la tête »

Ils étaient presque arrivés sur le quai lorsque le monde explosa sous leurs pas. Jack bondit en arrière tandis que William le serrait à l'étouffer, terrifié cette fois

« C'est rien mon gars, j'ai connu pire » le rassura Jack en se remettant à courir.

Autour d'eux, la ville des épaves était en feu. De larges coulées de lave s'écoulaient des tranchées que les secousses avaient creusées dans le sol et mettaient le feu aux constructions rudimentaires de bois de la ville.

Jack posa William sur le pont du Pearl et se tourna vers Gibbs

« Monsieur Gibbs, on s'en va »

William renifla et posa un regard terrifié sur le pont

« Maman ? Maman ! Elle n'est pas là ! »

Jack blêmit

« Bugger, je lui avais dit… commença-t-il avant de se précipiter vers le brasier. Gibbs surveille le petit »

Une nouvelle secousse, plus violente, ébranla le sol et le scinda. Un fleuve de feu sépara les deux parties de l'île et Jack s'immobilisa.

De l'autre côté, entourée par une marée en fusion, se tenait Elizabeth. La jeune femme était sur le toit de l'auberge que les flammes dévoraient

« Lizzie ! Je suis là, William est là, je… Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher une corde, je vais… » S'écria Jack alors que la distance entre eux se creusait.

Elizabeth posa un regard terrifié sur la lave qui s'écoulait vers le Pearl

« Ne bouge pas ! » Lui cria Jack tandis que William lui agrippait la main.

Elizabeth secoua la tête. Elle toussa puis

« C'est trop dangereux Jack !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'agaça le pirate. Je vais…

- Toi n'agis pas stupidement, je te l'interdis. Si vous ne partez pas, le feu va dévorer le Pearl !

- Lizzie…. Non »

Elizabeth toussa à nouveau et les fixa

« Veille sur William pour moi Jack. Tu promets ? »

Sous elle, l'auberge s'affaissa tandis que la parcelle sur laquelle elle se trouvait s'éloignait encore du Pearl. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle avec angoisse

« Jack, je t'en prie, tu dois partir.

- Non…

- Si. Cria la jeune femme d'une voix décidée. Celui qui reste sur place, reste sur place. Tu le sais. Il n'y a rien à faire. Alors promets-moi»

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux et une larme brilla au coin de sa paupière.

« Je te promets »

William leva les yeux vers lui et poussa un hurlement. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait cru qu'ils allaient la sauver mais… Jack Sparrow pleurait…

« Maman ! Maman non ! Sauve-la, sauve la ! » Cria t'il en se tournant vers Jack

Elizabeth l'entendit et ses épaules tressaillirent. La gorge en feu, elle rassembla ses forces

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen Willy… Je suis fière de toi »

William fondit en larmes

« Maman…

- Elle a raison… C'est le seul moyen » murmura Jack d'une voix brisée.

L'auberge craqua et Elizabeth sentit la chaleur mordante du brasier. Elle fixa Jack

« Emmène-le ! » Hurla-t-elle une dernière fois

Jack comprit et empoigna fermement William. Les yeux rivés à Elizabeth, Jack serra son fils contre lui, le forçant à détourner les yeux.

« Merci… » Souffla Elizabeth

Un craquement sinistre résonna et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Jack tressaillit lorsqu'Elizabeth disparut dans le brasier et il appuya fermement la tête de Will contre lui tandis que le Pearl s'éloignait.

William leva les yeux vers lui

« Maman…

- C'est fini » répondit Jack d'une voix terne.

Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, William l'enlaça

« C'est ma faute, ma faute, je l'ai entendu m'appeler mais j'ai pas voulu y aller, si j'avais obéi…. »

Une boule dans la gorge, Jack s'agenouilla devant lui

« Ne dis pas ça mon gars. Tu connais ta mère hein ? Elle aurait de toute façon trouvé quelqu'un à sauver… lui expliqua Jack d'une voix rauque. Et puis… tu sais, elle est avec ton papa maintenant » se força à ajouter le pirate.

William leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu l'aimais…

- S'il y avait eu un moyen… Je l'aurais fait » répondit Jack d'une voix chargée de tristesse.

William se serra contre lui tandis que le Pearl s'éloignait de la ville dévastée.

**()()**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la catastrophe. Les navires des pirates s'étaient rassemblés. Les hommes se réjouissaient d'avoir fui à temps. Peu importait l'île perdue, ils reconstruiraient un havre de paix ailleurs. Tous levèrent leur verre à Elizabeth Swann, le Roi des Pirates qui avait su voir la catastrophe et avait sauvé des centaines de pirates.

Seuls, à l'écart, Jack et William fixaient l'horizon. La Baie des Naufragés avait sombré. Et avec elle son Roi.

Pour William et Jack le monde semblait un peu moins brillant.


End file.
